This project includes several unrelated studies in applied mathematics. Most of the time spent on this project was in the area of optimization of enzyme kinetics experiments. Methodology was developed for enzymes that follow Michaelis-Menten kinetics. Further work was done on the theory of the dimensions of constrained polymer chains.